


Day 3 - Alternative Universe

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Philkas Week, day 3 - alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philkas week - Day 3: Alternative UniversePhilip works in a flower shop with his foster mom Helen, and one day, a wonderfully beautiful man comes in to buy his girlfriend some flowers.He's not very straight, however.





	

“Philip, darling?” Helen asked, calling her foster son’s attention and making him turn from where he was fixing some flowers for a bouquet. “Can you watch the store for me for a few hours? I have to go check in a few requests”

“Sure. No problem” he answered, smiling, and she grinned, kissing his head before walking out. Philip smiled behind her and then returned his attention to the flowers in his hand. It was a weekday, which meant that hardly would be a busy day. He could manage.

Not half an hour after Helen had left, he heard a loud noise outside and looked over, watching as a man stopped his motorbike in front of the store and got out. Soon enough, said man was inside, and while Philip was a bit breathless from the guy’s looks, he acted normal.

“Excuse me” the man said, walking to the counter and making Philip look up from his roses. In the end, the two stared at each other for way too long to be a simple look, and he swore he saw the guy checking him out before he recomposed himself. “Um... I’ve heard you guys make wonderful bouquets. I need one for my girlfriend. It’s our three years anniversary”

“Alright” Philip said, easily throwing away any possibility he had thought he had. He was used with it: hot guys coming inside to ask for bouquets for their girlfriends and wives. “Well... We have three default sizes of bouquets and then we have the special ones. The small bouquet has five flowers plus decorations and costs fifteen dollars. The medium has ten flowers and decorations and costs twenty dollars. The big has fifteen flowers and costs twenty five” he explained, smiling to the man in front of him. “The special ones change prices depending of the flowers and decorations you want”

“Um... I guess... A medium one?” the man said, scratching the back of his neck and then fixing his blond hair. “I think she’ll like it”

“Alright. What’s her favorite flower?” Philip asked, turning around to get the paper and plastic to wrap the bouquet with. He turned around after a moment of silence, raising his eyebrow at the man’s confused face. “You are dating her for three years and you don’t know her favorite flower?”

“I’m not a very... Attentive boyfriend?” he asked, making Philip laugh before shaking his head.

“Alright. What’s her favorite color?”

Silence again.

“Man I am a terrible boyfriend” he groaned, and Philip couldn’t help but laugh loudly now, holding his stomach and making the man in front of him laugh as well. “Hey!”

“Oh my...” he breathed out, supporting himself on the counter while he caught his breath. “Damn it, how are the two of you still together?”

“I don’t know. She has a lot of patience and I’m too scared” he said, and Philip looked up, his face confused. The guy was now looking down. Well...

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Philip asked, and the guy shrugged, scratching his neck again before sighing and rubbing his face. “Sir... what’s your name?”

“Lukas”

“Lukas...” Philip said, liking how it sounded. “Lukas, hey. What’s wrong? What are you scared of? Breaking up?”

Why the hell was he talking like that with a costumer?

“Yeah... You can say so” Lukas mumbled, lowing his hands and staring deep within Philip’s eyes. His eyes were so blue and so ice cold that he froze in place. They looked like crystals. So beautiful... “Actually... I’ve never been into her. At all”

“Then why are you dating?” Philip asked, a bit breathless, after he found his voice. Lukas shrugged, giving one step closer and leaning against the counter.

“Because we have been best friends for years, because she’s a nice girl, because I was getting too old not to be dating anyone, and because I had never found anyone else I wanted to do something with...” Lukas said, slowly, his eyes never leaving Philip’s. “Not until now, at least”

Oh. Oh shit. Philip felt his cheeks burning and his chest tightening and his stomach turning and shit, Lukas was too close.

“W-what do you mean?” he asked out shakily, swallowing thickly and holding onto the counter. Lukas’ eyes went down to his lips for a split second and Philip’s world turned around. He felt so dizzy.

“Here in the city... No one cares about this type of shit right?” Lukas asked shakily, and Philip shook his head, because he had no idea what Lukas was talking about but he just wanted him closer and shit he continued moving closer. “Great” he let out in a shaky breath, lifting his hand to put it against Philip’s cheek and then pulling him closer, their lips touching for a second, before Lukas pulled back, a dumb smile on his face.

Philip could get used to that smile.

“Do you... still want that bouquet?” he breathed out, because he didn’t really know what to say, and Lukas just chuckled and pulled back. His cheeks were pink. His eyes were shining.

“Yeah. Just don’t put any roses in there. Her name is Rose” he said, and Philip nodded, still dizzy from the quick kiss, before he turned around and started to make the bouquet. After around ten minutes, it was done, and he gave it to Lukas, giving him instructions on how to take care of it. Lukas then paid the flowers and before he left, he held Philip’s wrist.

“Hey. Why don’t you give me your number, in case I need any extra bouquets?” he asked, winking, and Philip nodded quickly, taking one of the store’s cards and writing his own number down before giving it to Lukas. “Cool. Thanks” he chuckled, before leaning down and pecking Philip again and rushing out from the store.

Philip stared at that blond as he drove off, with the bouquet between his legs, probably going to be destroyed by the wind. Honestly, Philip couldn’t care less.

After all, only more reasons to meet Lukas again some other day.


End file.
